Utena's Secret Fight
by Kimiko-neko
Summary: Utena and Anthy in love. Creative, ne? Oh well. I'm in the process of writing this story with Emiri, but it's not done yet. I wrote all of the prologue, though... more to come. Also most likely a new title, when I think of one.
1.

Disclaimer: Since I forgot this part before, I thought I'd add it now. Obviously, Anthy and Utena don't belong to me. I wish they did. That would be fun. ^.^ But they don't, so instead I write about them. Please don't sue me, cuz I don't have any money anyway.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, in a far-off land, there lived a young girl. This girl was a princess, but she was alone in the world and had no one to love her. When she was very young, she had been rescued by a handsome prince and given a ring emblazoned with a rose. As he rode off on his horse, the prince had said to her, "This ring is my promise that someday I shall return for you, my princess."  
  
To many a young girl, this situation would be a comfort and a blessing, but not to this one. For this girl, Utena Tenjou, The Girl Who Would Be Prince, it was more of a warning. From that day forth, she promised herself that she would never again be the weak one, a princess who needed rescuing. From then on, she would play the prince, the strong one who defends the weak and helpless, those who could not fight for themselves.  
  
For many years, Utena was able to play her game, and play it well. Sadly, all little girls grow up, and soon she was in high school. She was still the same girl who had sworn never to be weak again, but perhaps the stirrings of her heart were not a weakness, but a growth of character. As is to be expected, her life until that point had shaped her being, as it still did. This is the story of how the girl-prince found her princess, and how she had to fight for their love.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Anthy was the Rose Bride, a prize to be won in battle. A sweet, shy princess, she had been born to the position and was well versed in what was expected of her as a result. She had never been given a chance to have a will of her own, and as far as anyone knew, she did not care for anything or anyone besides the rose garden she was obliged to tend. She had no possessions, no right to anything, and no one to care for her. Anthy did as she was told by whoever was the current champion, and she fulfiled her duties as she had to whether she cared for them or not.  
  
It was her only means of survival, and she expected nothing more out of life, merely surviving day by day, doing what was required of her. For all intents and purposes, she was alone in the world... until Utena came along. 


	2. The Day it All Started

Chapter 1  
  
After a normal day of classes, Anthy quietly headed back to the apartment that she and Utena had shared since she had become Utena's Rose Bride. Slightly worn out, she headed towards the bedroom for a nap, where through the doorway she saw Utena neatening up. As she watched, Utena sighed.  
  
"Wow, my bedroom looks better without all that dust." Utena smiled to herself. "Not that I mind cleaning, it's just that I don't get around to it very often...hee hee..." She looked around. "Now I just gotta put all my clothing back away." She sang as she put everything away in her closet.  
  
Mildly startled but fascinated, Anthy watched the pink-haired girl dusting and picking up stray bits of laundry, noting how lovely she looked no matter what she was doing. She sighed softly, careful not to make a sound, not wanting to startle Utena. She didn't dare go in without some sort of warning, figuring her sudden appearance would come as a surprise, so she stood in the doorway, silently admiring the girl she had slowly fallen in love with, the one she could nevre tell her heart's true desire.  
  
Utena stretched up to put a box on the top shelf. As she did so, it opened, knocking an avalanche of junk down on her. "Itai," she moaned, jumping back after something hit her on the head.  
  
Anthy giggled a little in spite of herself, suddenly forgetting her resolve to remain unseen. "Utena-sama, are you all right? That looked like it might have hurt!" In Anthy's voice there was a definite note of genuine concern.  
  
"Anthy?" Utena turned around. "Iie, I'm alright, I think..." She put a hand up to her forehead, and touched something wet. "Itai, the corner must've cut it a bit," she said, looking at the drops of blood on her finger. With a gentle touch, Anthy smoothed the hair back from Utena's forehead to get a better look.  
  
"Not too serious," she pronounced. "Just let me get a bandage and I'll fix you up." With that, she walked towards the bathroom to get supplies with which to heal Utena's wound.  
  
"Okei." Utena flopped down on the bed to wait. Within a minute or two, Anthy was back with a boxful of medical supplies.  
  
"All ready. Time to fix you up, Utena-sama. Just be glad, it's not a major injury! Someone may think you were injured in battle!" *And we can't have that,* Anthy thought to herself. *I don't know what I'd do without you.*  
  
Smiling, Utena said, "Only a battle with the contents of my closet. And, onegai, stop calling me Utena-sama."  
  
Anthy blushed, feeling like she had made a mistake. "Gomen, but you are my superior. You rescued me, and you take care of me... well, sort of." Looking at the bandages in her hands, she giggled a little. "Or perhaps we take care of each other." With a delicate touch, she applied first aid cream, gauze, and tape to the gash, being careful not to cause any pain. "There. As long as you're careful, there should be no scarring."  
  
"Arigatou, Anthy. I'll try to stay away from dangerous books from now on." Utena giggled. "Demo, I'm not your superior...really..."  
  
"How else could I refer to someone who holds my fate in their hands?" Anthy suddenly looked away, afraid the tender gaze that she had been focusing on Utena may have given something away while she wasn't thinking. *I can't tell her, I can't let her know... she has enough things to worry about without me... after all, the girl can't clean out a closet by herself!*  
  
"Nani? Are you worried that someone else is going to challenge me again?"  
  
Anthy shook her head, more to clear her thoughts than any negative indication. "It's not that so much as I'm just afraid of the future. This is good for now... but what if you are challenged someday and you lose?"  
  
"I"ll do my best to protect you, and I'll fight to get you back if that were to happen." Utena squeezed Anthy's hand. "I promise."  
  
"You would do that for me?" Anthy looked startled, both by the statement and the sudden gesture of affection. "But why? I'm not important. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"Iie, Anthy. You mean a lot to me. You're my friend. I...care about you. A lot."  
  
"Utena-sama, what do you mean by 'care'?" Anthy regretted the question as soon as it was out of her mouth. *Baka*, she thought. *There's no way she's not gonna catch on to your feelings now.. and there's no way you can take it back. You promised yourself you'd be strong and keep it all inside!*  
  
"Nani, Anthy?" Utena bit her lip, not wanting to answer. *I love you.*  
  
Noting Utena's expression, Anthy felt momentarily emboldened to speak. "Utena-sama... I.. umm... care about you too. A lot. Only thing is, I'm afraid you'll hate me if I tell you how I feel. I mean, it's difficult... a difficult feeling-- I mean emotion-- oh, I don't know *what* I mean!"  
  
She paused for a moment in order to collect herself, and then looked at Utena with a look that explained all. *I love you, my princess who wants so much to be a prince... I would be yours if only you were to ask.* 


	3. The Realization

Chapter 2: The Realization  
  
"I think I know what you're saying, Anthy..." Utena gazed back, looking deep into her eyes  
  
"You-- you do?" Startled, Anthy looked like she was about ready to jump out of her skin.  
  
"Hai." Utena nodded, and ran her fingers over Anthy's hand.  
  
Anthy shivered, feeling the surge of energy between her and the other girl. In an unchararacteristic outburst, she blurted, "Utena-sama, I think I'm in love." Suddenly realizing her statement, she looked away, her face in her hands.  
  
"May I ask with whom?" Utena asked quietly. Perhaps she had crossed a boundary she shouldn't have crossed by touching Anthy's hand.  
  
*Should I say it?* Anthy wondered silently. *Can I trust her not to break me? Will she respond in a way that won't break my heart, or perhaps even favourably?*  
  
"Ummm... promise not to think worse of me?" she asked shyly.  
  
Utena nodded, closing her eyes. *It has to be Miki. Or maybe Touga.*  
  
Anthy reached out a hand to cover Utena's, looking deep into her eyes. *I have to be strong...*  
  
"Utena-sama.... the one I love.... is you." Dreading the reaction, she almost instinctively recoiled, but tried her best not to, instead just showing a slight flinch, as if she was frightened of a blow for her words.  
  
"Nani?" Utena blinked. This had to be a dream. "Honto?"  
  
Anthy nodded. "Hai.. I've felt it for a while now... I'm sorry... I'll never speak of it again..." *Now I've done it. She thinks I'm crazy, or stupid, or something else entirely....*  
  
"Anthy...I..." Utena moved closer to her, and was almost leaning over the smaller girl.  
  
She looked up, intensely aware of the closeness between them. "Hai, Utena- sama?"  
  
"I love you too," she said, tracing Anthy's cheekbone with her thumb.  
  
Shocked, Anthy didn't know how to react. "But... I thought... I mean... you wouldn't... you didn't...." Her words trailed off, leaving her in silence for a moment. Then, in a whisper: "Really? How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"Ever since we met, I think..."  
  
"Me too.... Ever since the moment I saw you, I found you fascinating... a girl who would dare wear the boy's uniform, who was willing to fight..." She looked up at the pink-haired girl adoringly. "I could never be as strong as you, either physically or emotionally."  
  
"That's not true. Look at what you've had to endure!"  
  
"But that is my destiny and has always been. I live as I have always known I would have to. That's not strength; it's survival."  
  
"But you're still alive. And that counts for something." Utena moved a bit closer.  
  
Anthy shrugged, conscious of the closeness between the two girls. "I suppose. But you... I could never be like you." Unconsciously, she tilted her face upwards, almost as if she expected a kiss. "Utena-sama... why me? You could have anyone..." *but I'm glad you chose me* "...what do you wish of me?" *I'd do anything if it only meant you'd be happy.*  
  
"I just want you to be happy, Anthy," Utena said, kissing her gently.  
  
Responding to the kiss, Anthy felt as she never had before. She felt like she would never have to worry about anything ever again, if only she could keep Utena by her side for eternity.  
  
Utena wrapped her arms protectively around Anthy, gently kissing her again. 


	4. The Past Resurfaces

Chapter 3: The Past Resurfaces  
  
The two stayed in that position for quite some time,and Anthy felt more cared-for than ever before in her life. When they broke the kiss, she spoke the words she dreaded to say.  
  
"Utena-sama... what do you wish of your Rose Bride? What should your Anthy do for you? Having you by my side is all the happiness I desire."  
  
"Anthy, I don't want you to do anything but be yourself. I want you to be happy."  
  
"Demo, Utena-sama, I don't know what 'happiness' is... or rather, I didn't until I met you." The smaller girl averted her eyes, modesty overtaking her as it often did when she was nervous. "I-- I've done things I'm not proud of. Things not my choice. I'd like this, us, to be different."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"Like that if I do something with you, it's because we care about each other... because I want to... not because I'm the Rose Bride and must do as you wish." She seized Utena's hand, caressing it as she spoke. "I want it to be about us." Then, more quietly, "I don't want to be hurt again. I don't know if I can bear it."  
  
A dark look crossed Utena's face as she pondered this. "You're not just doing this because you think I want to, are you?"  
  
Startled, Anthy said, "Iie! That's not what I meant at all! It's just that... others... in the past... have 'taken advantage' of the situation, so to speak. They... did things..."  
  
At that point, Anthy began to cry; the memories overtaking her were just too much. She had had to deal with a lot in her short life, and she didn't know if she could handle much more. She needed a protector, someone who could love her. She hoped Utena was that someone.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Utena cried. She hugged Anthy tightly, and kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean..."  
  
Wrapping her arms around Utena, she let herself feel the emotions that had been plaguing her for so long. "I know you would never hurt me... it's just so hard to believe in anyone or anything anymore..."  
  
Utena nodded. "Well, I promise that I will protect you, and nobody will hurt you ever again."  
  
Sniffling a little, Anthy replied, "That's quite the promise, Utena-sama. One can't always be sure of the future, no matter how much they'd like to be."  
  
"Anthy, please stop calling me Utena-sama. We're equals."After a pause, she added "I don't want to think about losing you."  
  
"I know. I feel the same, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen." Noticing her potential for being mistaken, she quickly added, "Not that I don't believe you can't defeat everyone else, Utena-sa-- Utena. It's just that I guess I'm not the idealist anymore, as much as I wish I was. All I know is this: I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Well, even if I lose a duel, I will fight to get you back." Utena took Anthy's hand and kissed it. "I'll protect you, and your freedom."  
  
"Arigato.. that doesn't explain my gratefulness..."  
  
For once, Anthy was at a loss for words, utterly not her reserved self. In a fit of abandon, she darted forward and kissed Utena on the lips. As soon as she realized her action, she leant back almost as quickly.  
  
"Gomen nasai.. I didn't mean to... I hope you didn't..." She blushed furously, turning a rather odd shade of red/purple.  
  
"Anthy, I didn't mind." Utena smiled, and kissed her long and slow, slightly parting the other girl's lips with her tongue.  
  
Anthy responded in kind, feeling the emotions that ran high between the two. When they broke, Anthy was the first to speak. "I didn't know you felt like *that*." She shook her head. "But it's perfect, since it's exactly how I feel about you." Almost unconsciously, she leant in for another one of Utena's wonderful kisses.  
  
Utena smiled again, and snuggled closer, happily obliging. 


	5. And So To Bed

Chapter 4: And So To Bed  
  
After some intense kissing, Anthy happened to glance at the clock. "Utena, it's late. We have to get up for class tomorrow, ne? Demo, I don't want to stop. This night has been so perfect that I can't bear it to end." She gazed adoringly at her protector, her new love, and smiled. "I'm glad I said something, as much as I may not have meant to. Otherwise, I would have never known how you felt."  
  
"Hai, Anthy. I'm glad one of us finally said something." She kissed her again, briefly. "Well, there's no need for us to go anywhere."  
  
Anthy giggled. "This is true. But what shall we tell our classmates? 'Oh, the reason we're tired today is because we were making out'?" She giggled again at the absurdity of her statement. "We have to at least get *some* sleep."  
  
"That's true." Utena nodded. "Should we keep this just between us, though?"  
  
"Hai, I think it's best, at least for now. Could you imagine the rumours?" *Not like there weren't any before, I'm sure,* she thought. *People always assume.. and sometimes they don't need to know they're right.*  
  
"They wouldn't be anything that wasn't true...demo, I don't want to cause any more upset than I already have."  
  
"It wouldn't be your fault. After all, it's not you that's been forced into situations by cruel boys who think they own you..." Anthy shuddered, remembering some of the nastier parts of her past experiences. "I don't care if they know about us, really, I just don't want them to think it's for the wrong reasons."  
  
"Well, nobody has to know anything, as far as I'm concerned." Utena nodded slowly, and kissed Anthy's forehead again. "And, promise me that you'll tell me if you're ever uncomfortable with anything."  
  
"I will. And trust me, it won't be anything about *you* that makes me feel like that.... my prince." Anthy giggled, feeling for the first time in her life that she might actually have a chance at happiness. "We won't tell anyone.... yet."  
  
"Alright." Utena kissed her again. "Daisuki da ne." (note: Daisuki da ne= I'm so glad)  
  
Anthy beamed and responded with a kiss of her own. "I feel the same."  
  
"Ne, I hate to say it, but we *should* get some sleep."  
  
"I know. Seems such a mundane way to end a perfect night, doesn't it?" *Since when have I ever been a romantic? Oh well... one thing changes and everything else changes with it.*  
  
"My bed *is* big enough for two people." Utena giggled.  
  
Anthy's melancholy look changed into a smile with that comment. "So then, we shall stay there? Both of us?"  
  
"I like the sounds of that," Utena giggled  
  
"Me too, actually," Anthy confessed, giggling as well. "Just let me get my pajamas..." --a sudden naughty look at Utena-- "...or do I need those?"  
  
Utena giggled again. "Well, whatever you're comfortable with."  
  
"Either way, I'll be happy. After all, I'll still be next to you, won't I?"  
  
"Hai." Utena smiled.  
  
"Then, nothing else matters. Whatever happens, happens. That's the way it should be." With that, Anthy rose, smirking. "In the meantime, I guess I'll go get my pajamas, since a certain person has no preference *how* I sleep!" Giggling at her own teasing nature, Anthy disappeared into the other room to get changed.  
  
*What a change,* Utena mused to herself. In the few hours they had been kissing and talking, Anthy had become a totally different person. Maybe that was finally the real Anthy, the one who had been waiting to get out, for someone to set her free.  
  
Anthy came back into the room, changed into her pajamas as she had said she would be. They were purple silk, of the short sundress-type variety. In other words, the sort of thing a girl *might* choose in which to sleep alone, but more usually worn when she is with someone else to show off for. Looking towards the floor in a manner usual for the 'old' Anthy, she spoke.  
  
"Do I look nice?"  
  
Utena, who had changed into a simple tank top and shorts, smiled. It seemed that her cheeks were going to get sore from her being so happy. "But of course."  
  
She smiled again, blushing slightly and wondering if it was possible to live an entire life being this glad about everything.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I had it around... just in case."  
  
"Oh? Ne, Anthy...how long have you had these feelings for me?"  
  
The question sent Anthy's mild blush into overdrive. "Ummm... well... I meant... just in case someday... I had a reason to look nice... while I was sleeping...." She realized she sounded like an idiot, but couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"Ahh, so you didn't buy it for me?" Utena mock-pouted, enjoying this new step in their relationship.  
  
"Anno.... it's not for you, it's for me... I'm wearing it..."  
  
Realizing the joke, Anthy relaxed a little. She gave Utena a hug, saying, "I guess it *is* kind of for you.... after all, you get the pleasure of looking at it... and touching it.... and.... other stuff...." The Rose Bride trailed off in what would have been a suggestive manner if she hadn't seemed quite so nervous.  
  
Utena crawled into bed, and patted the space next to her.Anthy crawled in beside her, careful not to take up too much space. After all, it wasn't *her* bed, and she didn't want to have to sleep alone because she was too greedy about bedspace.  
  
"Mmm, you can move closer," Utena sighed happily, beginning to feel sleepy.  
  
Comforted by the invitation, Anthy snuggled in close, wrapping her arms around Utena. Smiling, she whispered, "Will it be like this forever and ever?"  
  
"We can try our best." Utena kissed her again, and hugged her close.  
  
"We can, and we will..." Feeling completely safe for the first time in her life, Anthy fell asleep in Utena's arms, a smile upon her face. 


End file.
